The Dog Apprentice Extras
by SunflowerGal
Summary: This is a collection of the remaining allegiances and brief one-shots that pertain to my "Dog Apprentice" series. I published the first two stories, "The Dog Apprentice" and "Dusk," but I have since lost any inspiration to finish this series. I decided to compile all of my TDA content, and put it into this one document. This is for any fans of TDA, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks!


**I never got around to finishing the "Dog Apprentice" series, but I did want to share every last thing I ever wrote for it, just to put any possible remaining fans' minds at ease. Keep in mind that this is the last you will probably see of any "Dog Apprentice" content, and I'm just throwing everything TDA-related onto this doc here. There will be the allegiances for the remaining "books" (which I always typed out ahead of time), and brief one-shots that were going to be included in later stories. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Book #3, "The Canine Warrior," Allegiances (Title Meaning: Brownpelt's days as the Clans' first dog warrior)**

 **Summary:** Some say that dogs will never get along with cats. But Brownpelt, the first ever dog warrior, knows better than that after a year of living in ThunderClan. And even with despicable Minnowcloud out of the way, ThunderClan's continuous struggle is still not over.

 **ThunderClan**

LEADER BROKENSTAR- longhaired light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

DEPUTY HARESCAR- ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar down his side

APPRENTICE, FURRYPAW

MEDICINE CAT RATPELT- dark russet-orange tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, MARIGOLDPAW- dark yellow she-cat with golden eyes

WARRIORS BIRCHFUR- light brown tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, CREAMPAW

CHERRYFUR- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale brown patches and yellow eyes

BEECHFLIGHT- long-legged pale tabby tom with green eyes

SKUNKFLIGHT- heavyset black-and-white tom with green eyes

FIRETAIL- light brown tabby tom with a distinctively ginger tail and green eyes

HOPEPUDDLE- thin white she-cat with gray patches and pale blue eyes

RAINSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

FLASHNIGHT- black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

LIGHTNINGDROP- dark gray she-cat with startling yellow eyes

BERRYFANG- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

SKYCLAW- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and golden eyes

APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW

SANDPEBBLE- sandy-colored tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, SPARKLEPAW

LEOPARDTOOTH- pale golden tom with darker spots and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, ORANGEPAW

FOGBLOSSOM- dark gray tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and orange eyes, former rogue

DEWFERN- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, WISHPAW

BREEZEHEART- sleek black she-cat with green eyes

BROWNPELT- black, brown, and white male dog with brown eyes

FROSTBITE- white tom with blue eyes

STREAMCLAW- pale gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICES CREAMPAW- cream-colored tom, yellow eyes

HAZELPAW- pale gray she-cat, bright yellow eyes

SPARKLEPAW- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

ORANGEPAW- gray tabby tom with distinctive bright ginger legs, green eyes

FURRYPAW- longhaired, mottled brown-and-white tom, blue eyes

WISHPAW- dark brown tabby she-cat with light cream underbelly and chest, light green eyes; former rogue

QUEENS BIRDSPRING- longhaired dark brown tabby she-cat mottled with white; amber eyes (Mother to Beechflight's kits: Rustlekit, a brown tabby she-kit; and Hollowkit, a white tom) 4 moons

BROKENSTAR- [see above] (Mother to Harescar's kits: Batkit, a dark brown tom; and Flykit, a pale ginger she-kit) 4 moons

ELDERS SHORTHAZE- short-legged tabby tom with hazy gray eyes

WILLOWBERRY- soft-furred gray she-cat with big blue eyes

 **ShadowClan**

LEADER DULLSTAR- sleek black tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY INDIGOWHIKER- black tom with indigo- blue eyes and long whiskers

MEDICINE CAT VOLEEYES- old brown tom with nearly-blind amber eyes

APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW- pale tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS AMBERMASK- dark gray she-cat with a distinctive ginger muzzle and amber eyes

APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW

SCARCLOUD- battle-scarred, mottled black tom with amber eyes

LARKEAR- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with torn ears and green eyes

IVYWING- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws, and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, POUNCEPAW

CREEKMEADOW- ginger tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW

OWLLEAF- dark brown tom speckled with white, and green eyes

JAYSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

ROWANFALL- dark ginger tom with green eyes

KESTRELFROST- brown-and-gray tom with white paws and green eyes

LIONNOSE- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

MOONTOOTH- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

TORNEARS- dark tabby tom with shredded ears and amber eyes

SOFTPELT- furry gray she-cat with blue eyes

MORNINGCRY- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES FLOWERPAW- black-and-brown she-cat, amber eyes

POUNCEPAW- light ginger tom, yellow eyes

BLOSSOMPAW- black she-cat with blossom-shaped white patches, green eyes

QUEENS BLIZZARDTAIL- white queen with yellow eyes (Mother to Indigowhisker's kits: Sleetkit, a gray-and-white tom; and Burrkit, a brown tom)

ELDERS SPARROWFOOT- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **WindClan**

LEADER SECRETSTAR- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY THRUSHEYE- gray-brown tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT SHALLOWFROST- dark tabby she- cat with white paws and yellow eyes

WARRIORS MISTYCLAW- black tom with gray eyes

STREAMWHISKER- gray she-cat with long, flowing whiskers and amber eyes

APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW

SWEETHERB- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, ECHOPAW

HIDDENSCAR- gray tom with white chest and paws, and green eyes

APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW

ROSESTEM- white-and-cream she- cat with a pink nose and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FIELDPAW

BRACKENSTRIPE- fluffy gray- brown she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, PEATYPAW

BOULDERPELT- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

SILVERHEART- silvery gray-and-black tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, FUZZPAW

ASHFLAME- gray she-cat with fiery yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, SHEEPPAW

AMBERFACE- gray she-cat with amber eyes

TULIPPETAL- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

YOWLTONGUE- black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES HAWKPAW- ginger tabby tom, green eyes

FEATHERPAW- black tom, blue eyes

ECHOPAW- black-and-white she- cat, gray eyes

FIELDPAW- wiry brown tom, amber eyes

PEATYPAW- muddy brown she-cat, green eyes

FUZZPAW- gray-and-white tom, yellow eyes

SHEEPPAW- long-furred white she-cat, green eyes

QUEENS FINCHCHIRP- small white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Mistyclaw's kits)

ELDERS PEBBLEFALL- gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

APPLESMOKE- light brown-and-gray she- cat with green eyes

 **RiverClan**

LEADER HONEYSTAR- golden tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY FREEWHISPER- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT CLOUDFLOAT- soft white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW- dark gray tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS CALMBROOK- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WINGFEATHER- long-haired black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

WHISPERBREEZE- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

GOLDENFINCH- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, CATTAILPAW

NIGHTSTEP- gray tom with black paws and green eyes

SILENTECHO- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FROGPAW

OWLSCREECH- black tom with blue eyes

RAVENCRY- black tom with blue eyes

EBONYSTRIKE- jet-black she-cat with green eyes

MINTLEAF- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

MOUNTAINDAPPLE- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

ROLLINGBELLY- plump pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

BLUESTRIPE- bluish tabby she-cat with green eyes

WOLFHOWL- bright ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES CATTAILPAW- pale brown she-cat, amber eyes

FROGPAW- black she-cat, blue eyes

QUEENS ICEGLADE- white queen with dark brown markings around the face and ears, and green eyes (Mother to Silentecho's kits: Firkit, a brown tom; Forestkit, a darker brown tom; Stemkit, a pale gray she-kit; and Branchkit, a lighter brown tom)

ELDERS SECRETHEART- thin white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes, retired early due to unhealed broken leg

 **Cats outside Clans**

BRACKEN- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes (loner)

TALLIE- gray tabby she-cat with mint-green eyes, Bracken's mate (loner)

LOGAN- black she-cat with dark amber eyes (loner)

MAGGIE- honey-golden she-cat with green eyes (loner)

CLAW- mottled dark tabby tom with amber eyes (rogue)

 **Other Animals**

CARLY- young female yellow retriever

TUFFY- black-and-tan male dog with pointed ears

* * *

 **Book #4, "Power," Allegiances (Title Meaning: Harescar assumes his position as next leader of TC)**

 **Summary:** It's time for Harescar to step up as leader of ThunderClan, but the overwhelming grief he faces day after day threatens to cloud his proper judgment. Meanwhile, Brownpelt the dog also faces a threat of his own, one that he's been running away from for too long.

 **ThunderClan**

LEADER HARESTAR- ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar down his side

APPRENTICE, FURRYPAW

DEPUTY FLASHNIGHT- black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT RATPELT- dark russet-orange tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, MARIGOLDPAW- dark yellow she-cat with golden eyes

WARRIORS BIRCHFUR- light brown tom with amber eyes

CHERRYFUR- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale brown patches and yellow eyes

BEECHFLIGHT- long-legged pale tabby tom with green eyes

SKUNKFLIGHT- heavyset black-and-white tom with green eyes

FIRETAIL- light brown tabby tom with a distinctively ginger tail and green eyes

HOPEPUDDLE- thin white she-cat with gray patches and pale blue eyes

BERRYFANG- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

SKYCLAW- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and golden eyes

LIGHTNINGDROP- dark gray she-cat with startling yellow eyes

SANDPEBBLE- sandy-colored tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, SPARKLEPAW

LEOPARDTOOTH- pale golden tom with darker spots and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, ORANGEPAW

FOGBLOSSOM- dark gray tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and orange eyes

DEWFERN- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, WISHPAW

BREEZEHEART- sleek black she-cat with green eyes

BROWNPELT- black, brown, and white male dog with brown eyes

FROSTBITE- white tom with blue eyes

STREAMCLAW- pale gray tom with blue eyes

CREAMTUFT- cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

HAZELFLOWER- pale gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

APPRENTICES SPARKLEPAW- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

ORANGEPAW- gray tabby tom with distinctive bright ginger legs, green eyes

FURRYPAW- longhaired, mottled brown-and-white tom, blue eyes

WISHPAW- dark brown tabby she- cat with light cream underbelly and chest, light green eyes

QUEENS BIRDSPRING- longhaired dark brown tabby she-cat mottled with white, and amber eyes (Mother to Beechflight's kits: Rustlekit, a brown tabby she-kit; and Hollowkit, a white tom. Foster mother to Batkit, a very dark brown tom; and Flykit, a pale ginger she-kit)

RAINSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Skunkflight's kits)

ELDERS SHORTHAZE- short-legged tabby tom with hazy gray eyes

WILLOWBERRY- soft-furred gray she-cat with big blue eyes

 **ShadowClan**

LEADER DULLSTAR- sleek black tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY INDIGOWHIKER- black tom with indigo- blue eyes and long whiskers

MEDICINE CAT VOLEEYES- old brown tom with nearly-blind amber eyes

APPRENTICE, LITTLESTRIPE- pale tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS SCARCLOUD- battle-scarred, mottled black tom with amber eyes

BLIZZARDTAIL- white she-cat

CREEKMEADOW- ginger tom with blue eyes

OWLLEAF- dark brown tom speckled with white, and green eyes

JAYSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, SLEETPAW

ROWANFALL- dark ginger tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, BURRPAW

KESTRELFROST- brown-and-gray tom with white paws and green eyes

LIONNOSE- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

MOONTOOTH- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

LARKEAR- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with torn ears and green eyes

TORNEARS- dark tabby tom with shredded ears and amber eyes

SOFTPELT- furry gray she-cat with blue eyes

MORNINGCRY- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

FLOWERLEAF- black-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

POUNCENOSE- light ginger tom with yellow eyes

BLOSSOMPETAL- black she-cat with blossom- shaped white patches and green eyes

APPRENTICES SLEETPAW- gray-and-white tom, green eyes

BURRPAW- brown tom, green eyes

QUEENS IVYWING- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws, and blue eyes (Expecting Creekmeadow's kits)

ELDERS AMBERMASK- dark gray she-cat with a distinctive ginger muzzle and amber eyes

 **WindClan**

LEADER SECRETSTAR- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY THRUSHEYE- gray-brown tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT SHALLOWFROST- dark tabby she- cat with white paws and yellow eyes

WARRIORS MISTYCLAW- black tom with gray eyes

STREAMWHISKER- gray she-cat with long, flowing whiskers and amber eyes

SWEETHERB- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

HIDDENSCAR- gray tom with white chest and paws, and green eyes

ROSESTEM- white-and-cream she-cat with a pink nose and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FIELDPAW

BRACKENSTRIPE- fluffy gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, PEATYPAW

BOULDERPELT- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

SILVERHEART- silvery gray-and-black tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, FUZZPAW

AMBERFACE- gray she-cat with amber eyes

TULIPPETAL- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, SHEEPPAW

YOWLTONGUE- black tom with amber eyes

HAWKSCREECH- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

FEATHERFOOT- black tom with blue eyes

ECHOCLAW- black-and-white she-cat with gray eyes

APPRENTICES FIELDPAW- wiry brown tom, amber eyes

PEATYPAW- muddy brown she-cat, green eyes

FUZZPAW- gray-and-white tom, yellow eyes

SHEEPPAW- long-furred white she- cat, green eyes

QUEENS FINCHCHIRP- small white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Mistyclaw's kits: Cloverkit, a brown she-kit with white paws; and Cheetahkit, a distinctive golden spotted she-kit)

ASHFLAME- gray she-cat with fiery yellow eyes (Expecting Silverheart's kits)

ELDERS PEBBLEFALL- gray tom with darker flecks with amber eyes

APPLESMOKE- light brown-and-gray she- cat with green eyes

 **RiverClan**

LEADER HONEYSTAR- golden tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY FREEWHISPER- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT CLOUDFLOAT- soft white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW- dark gray tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS WHISPERBREEZE- black-and- white she-cat with green eyes

NIGHTSTEP- gray tom with black paws and green eyes

SILENTECHO- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

ICEGLADE- white she-cat with dark brown markings around the face and ears, and green eyes

OWLSCREECH- black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FIRPAW

RAVENCRY- black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FORESTPAW

MINTLEAF- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW

MOUNTAINDAPPLE- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, STEMPAW

EBONYSTRIKE- jet-black she-cat with green eyes

ROLLINGBELLY- plump pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

BLUESTRIPE- bluish tabby she-cat with green eyes

WOLFHOWL- bright ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

CATTAILFOOT- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

FROGLEAP- black she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES FIRPAW- brown tom, amber eyes

FORESTPAW- darker brown tom, green eyes

BRANCHPAW- lighter brown tom, amber eyes

STEMPAW- pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

QUEENS GOLDENFINCH- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Nightstep's kits)

ELDERS SECRETHEART- thin white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes, retired early due to unhealed broken leg

CALMBROOK- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WINGFEATHER- long-haired black-and- white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Cats outside Clans**

BRACKEN- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes (loner)

TALLIE- gray tabby she-cat with minty-green eyes, Bracken's mate (loner)

LOGAN- black she-cat with dark amber eyes (loner)

MAGGIE- honey-golden she-cat with green eyes (loner)

CLAW- mottled dark tabby tom with amber eyes (rogue)

 **Other Animals**

CARLY- young female yellow retriever

TUFFY- black-and-tan male dog with pointed ears

* * *

 **Book #5, "Complications," Allegiances (Title Meaning: TC's conflict with other Clans over Harestar's choice of deputy)**

 **Summary:** When Harestar's loyal deputy Flashnight is crippled, it's time for the grief-stricken ThunderClan leader to choose a new deputy. Who is better for that position than Brownpelt the dog? But what happens when the other Clans finally find out about the dog warrior-turned-deputy?

 **ThunderClan**

LEADER HARESTAR- ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar down his side

DEPUTY BROWNPELT- black, brown, and white male dog with brown eyes

APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW

MEDICINE CAT RATPELT- dark russet-orange tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, MARIGOLDLEAF- dark yellow she-cat with golden eyes

WARRIORS BIRCHFUR- light brown tom with amber eyes

CHERRYFUR- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale brown patches and yellow eyes

BEECHFLIGHT- long-legged pale tabby tom with green eyes

BIRDSPRING- longhaired dark brown tabby she-cat mottled with white, and amber eyes

SKUNKFLIGHT- heavyset black-and-white tom with green eyes

FIRETAIL- light brown tabby tom with a distinctively ginger tail and green eyes

HOPEPUDDLE- thin white she-cat with gray patches and mellow blue eyes

BERRYFANG- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

SKYCLAW- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and golden eyes

LIGHTNINGDROP- dark gray she-cat with startling yellow eyes

SANDPEBBLE- sandy-colored tom with green eyes

LEOPARDTOOTH- pale golden tom with darker spots and blue eyes

FOGBLOSSOM- dark gray tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and orange eyes

DEWFERN- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, WISHPAW

BREEZEHEART- sleek black she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, RUSTLEPAW

FROSTBITE- white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, BATPAW

STREAMCLAW- pale gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FLYPAW

CREAMTUFT- cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

HAZELFLOWER- pale gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

SPARKLEMIST- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

ORANGELEG- gray tabby tom with distinctive bright ginger legs and green eyes

FURRYTAIL- longhaired, mottled brown-and- white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICES WISHPAW- dark brown tabby she- cat with light cream underbelly and chest, light green eyes

RUSTLEPAW- brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

HOLLOWPAW- white tom, amber eyes

BATPAW- dark brown tom, amber eyes

FLYPAW- pale ginger she-cat, yellow eyes

QUEENS RAINSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Skunkflight's kits: Stickkit, a brown tabby tom; and Twigkit, a dappled black, gray, and white she-kit)

ELDERS SHORTHAZE- short-legged tabby tom with hazy gray eyes

WILLOWBERRY- soft-furred gray she-cat with big blue eyes

FLASHNIGHT- black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes, retired early due to injuries

 **ShadowClan**

LEADER DULLSTAR- sleek black tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY INDIGOWHIKER- black tom with indigo- blue eyes and long whiskers

MEDICINE CAT VOLEEYES- old brown tom with nearly-blind amber eyes

APPRENTICE, LITTLESTRIPE- pale tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS BLIZZARDTAIL- white she-cat with yellow eyes

CREEKMEADOW- ginger tom with blue eyes

OWLLEAF- dark brown tom speckled with white, and green eyes

JAYSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, SLEETPAW

ROWANFALL- dark ginger tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, BURRPAW

KESTRELFROST- brown-and-gray tom with white paws and green eyes

LIONNOSE- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

MOONTOOTH- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

TORNEARS- dark tabby tom with shredded ears and amber eyes

MORNINGCRY- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

FLOWERLEAF- black-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

POUNCENOSE- light ginger tom with yellow eyes

BLOSSOMPETAL- black she-cat with blossom shaped white patches and green eyes

APPRENTICES SLEETPAW- gray-and-white tom, green eyes

BURRPAW- brown tom, green eyes

QUEENS IVYWING- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws, and blue eyes (Mother to Creekmeadow's kits: Raggedkit, a mottled tortoiseshell tom; Patchedkit, a ginger-and- white she-kit; and Mottlekit, a black she-kit)

SOFTPELT- furry gray she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Lionnose's kits)

ELDERS AMBERMASK- dark gray she-cat with a distinctive ginger muzzle and amber eyes

SCARCLOUD- battle-scarred, mottled black tom with amber eyes

LARKEAR- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with torn ears and green eyes

 **WindClan**

LEADER THRUSHSTAR- gray-brown tom with green eyes

DEPUTY STREAMWHISKER- gray she-cat with long, flowing whiskers and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT SHALLOWFROST- dark tabby she- cat with white paws and yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW- brown she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

WARRIORS MISTYCLAW- black tom with gray eyes

FINCHCHIRP- small white she-cat with blue eyes

HIDDENSCAR- gray tom with white chest and paws, and green eyes

ROSESTEM- white-and-cream she- cat with a pink nose and blue eyes

BRACKENSTRIPE- fluffy gray- brown she-cat with amber eyes

BOULDERPELT- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

SILVERHEART- silvery gray-and-black tom with green eyes

AMBERFACE- gray she-cat with amber eyes

TULIPPETAL- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

YOWLTONGUE- black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, CHEETAHPAW

HAWKSCREECH- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

FEATHERFOOT- black tom with blue eyes

ECHOCLAW- black-and-white she-cat with gray eyes

FIELDGRASS- wiry brown tom with amber eyes

PEATYMUD- muddy brown she-cat with green eyes

FUZZFUR- gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes

SHEEPFANG- long-furred white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES CHEETAHPAW- distinctive golden spotted she-cat, amber eyes

QUEENS ASHFLAME- gray she-cat with fiery yellow eyes (Expecting Silverheart's kits)

SWEETHERB- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (Expecting Yowltongue's kits)

ELDERS PEBBLEFALL- gray tom with darker flecks with amber eyes

APPLESMOKE- light brown-and-gray she- cat with green eyes

 **RiverClan**

LEADER HONEYSTAR- golden tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY FREEWHISPER- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT CLOUDFLOAT- soft white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW- dark gray tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS WHISPERBREEZE- black-and- white she-cat with green eyes

NIGHTSTEP- gray tom with black paws and green eyes

SILENTECHO- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

ICEGLADE- white she-cat with dark brown markings around the face and ears, and green eyes

OWLSCREECH- black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FIRPAW

RAVENCRY- black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FORESTPAW

MINTLEAF- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW

MOUNTAINDAPPLE- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, STEMPAW

EBONYSTRIKE- jet-black she-cat with green eyes

ROLLINGBELLY- plump pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

BLUESTRIPE- bluish tabby she-cat with green eyes

WOLFHOWL- bright ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

CATTAILFOOT- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

FROGLEAP- black she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES FIRPAW- brown tom, amber eyes

FORESTPAW- darker brown tom, green eyes

BRANCHPAW- lighter brown tom, amber eyes

STEMPAW- pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

QUEENS GOLDENFINCH- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Nightstep's kits: Hopkit, a ginger tom with black paws; and Heronkit, a gray tom)

ELDERS SECRETHEART- thin white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes, retired early due to unhealed broken leg

CALMBROOK- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WINGFEATHER- long-haired black-and- white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Cats outside Clans**

BRACKEN- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes (loner)

TALLIE- gray tabby she-cat with minty-green eyes, Bracken's mate (loner)

LOGAN- black she-cat with dark amber eyes (loner)

MAGGIE- honey-golden she-cat with green eyes (loner)

 **Other Animals**

CARLY- female yellow retriever

TUFFY- black-and-tan male dog with pointed ears

* * *

 **Book #6, "Last Chance," Allegiances (Title Meaning: Brownpelt's last chance to either stay with TC or join his mother)**

 **Summary:** For seasons, ever since he joined ThunderClan as a pup, Brownpelt has thought his mother was killed by a fox. So what happens when a surprise arrives at the edge of ThunderClan territory, and Brownpelt must make a life-changing choice? Will he stay with the cats, after all they've done for him, or leave them forever?

 **ThunderClan**

LEADER HARESTAR- ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar down his side

DEPUTY BROWNPELT- black, brown, and white male dog with brown eyes

APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW

MEDICINE CAT MARIGOLDLEAF- dark yellow she-cat with golden eyes

WARRIORS BEECHFLIGHT- long-legged pale tabby tom with green eyes

BIRDSPRING- longhaired dark brown tabby she-cat mottled with white; amber eyes

SKUNKFLIGHT- heavyset black-and-white tom with green eyes

FIRETAIL- tabby tom with a bright ginger tail and green eyes

HOPEPUDDLE- thin white she-cat with gray patches and mellow blue eyes

BERRYFANG- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

SKYCLAW- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and golden eyes

LIGHTNINGDROP- dark gray she-cat with startling yellow eyes

CHERRYFUR- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale brown patches and yellow eyes

SANDPEBBLE- sandy-colored tom with green eyes

LEOPARDTOOTH- pale golden tom with darker spots and blue eyes

FOGBLOSSOM- dark gray tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and orange eyes

BREEZEHEART- sleek black she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, RUSTLEPAW

FROSTBITE- white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, BATPAW

STREAMCLAW- pale gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FLYPAW

CREAMTUFT- cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

HAZELFLOWER- pale gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

SPARKLEMIST- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

ORANGELEG- gray tabby tom with distinctive bright ginger legs, and green eyes

FURRYTAIL- longhaired, mottled brown-and- white tom with blue eyes

WISHPOOL- dark brown tabby she-cat with light cream underbelly and chest, and light green eyes

APPRENTICES RUSTLEPAW- brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

HOLLOWPAW- white tom, amber eyes

BATPAW- dark brown tom, amber eyes

FLYPAW- pale ginger she-cat, yellow eyes

QUEENS RAINSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Skunkflight's kits: Stickkit, a brown tabby tom; and Twigkit, a dappled black, gray, and white she-kit)

DEWFERN- dark gray she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Frostbite's kits)

ELDERS WILLOWBERRY- soft-furred gray she-cat with big blue eyes

FLASHNIGHT- black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes, retired early due to injuries

RATPELT- dark russet-orange tom with amber eyes, retired medicine cat

 **ShadowClan**

LEADER DULLSTAR- sleek black tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY TORNEARS- dark tabby tom with shredded ears and amber eyes

APPRENTICE, RAGGEDPAW

MEDICINE CAT LITTLESTRIPE- pale tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS CREEKMEADOW- ginger tom with blue eyes

IVYWING- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws, and blue eyes

OWLLEAF- dark brown tom speckled with white, and green eyes

JAYSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

ROWANFALL- dark ginger tom with green eyes

KESTRELFROST- brown-and-gray tom with white paws and green eyes

APPRENTICE, PATCHEDPAW

MOONTOOTH- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

MORNINGCRY- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, MOTTLEPAW

FLOWERLEAF- black-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

BLOSSOMPETAL- black she-cat with blossom- shaped white patches and green eyes

SLEETDROP- gray-and-white tom with green eyes

BURRTHORN- brown tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES RAGGEDPAW- mottled tortoiseshell tom, blue eyes

PATCHEDPAW- ginger-and-white she-cat, yellow eyes

MOTTLEPAW- black she-cat, yellow eyes

QUEENS SOFTPELT- furry gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Lionkit, a golden tom; and Storkkit, a pale gray, almost white, tom)

ELDERS AMBERMASK- dark gray she-cat with a distinctive ginger muzzle and amber eyes

SCARCLOUD- battle-scarred, mottled black tom with amber eyes

LARKEAR- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with torn ears and green eyes

BLIZZARDTAIL- white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **WindClan**

LEADER THRUSHSTAR- gray-brown tom with green eyes

DEPUTY STREAMWHISKER- gray she-cat with long, flowing whiskers and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT SHALLOWFROST- dark tabby she- cat with white paws and yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW- brown she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

WARRIORS HIDDENSCAR- gray tom with white chest and paws, and green eyes

ROSESTEM- white-and-cream she- cat with a pink nose and blue eyes

BOULDERPELT- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

SILVERHEART- silvery gray-and- black tom with green eyes

TULIPPETAL- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

YOWLTONGUE- black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, CHEETAHPAW

HAWKSCREECH- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

FEATHERFOOT- black tom with blue eyes

ECHOCLAW- black-and-white she- cat with gray eyes

FIELDGRASS- wiry brown tom with amber eyes

PEATYMUD- muddy brown she-cat with green eyes

FUZZFUR- gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes

SHEEPFANG- long-furred white she-cat with green eyes

SABLEFLIGHT- black she-cat with dark amber eyes, former loner

APPRENTICES CHEETAHPAW- distinctive golden spotted she-cat, amber eyes

QUEENS ASHFLAME- gray she-cat with fiery yellow eyes (Mother to Silverheart's kits: Cranekit, a silver-gray tom; and Burrowkit, a black tom)

SWEETHERB- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Yowltongue's kit: Frozenkit, a mostly-white tortoiseshell tom)

ELDERS APPLESMOKE- light brown-and-gray she- cat with green eyes

MISTYCLAW- black tom with gray eyes

FINCHCHIRP- small white she-cat with blue eyes

 **RiverClan**

LEADER HONEYSTAR- golden tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY FREEWHISPER- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT CLOUDFLOAT- soft white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, MARSHWATER- dark gray tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS NIGHTSTEP- gray tom with black paws and green eyes

SILENTECHO- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

ICEGLADE- white she-cat with dark brown markings around the face and ears, and green eyes

RAVENCRY- black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FORESTPAW

MINTLEAF- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW

MOUNTAINDAPPLE- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, STEMPAW

EBONYSTRIKE- jet-black she-cat with green eyes

ROLLINGBELLY- plump pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FIRPAW

WOLFHOWL- bright ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

CATTAILFOOT- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

FROGLEAP- black she-cat with blue eyes

ROSEHEART- honey-golden she-cat with green eyes, former loner

APPRENTICES FIRPAW- brown tom, amber eyes

FORESTPAW- darker brown tom, green eyes

BRANCHPAW- lighter brown tom, amber eyes

STEMPAW- pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

QUEENS GOLDENFINCH- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Nightstep's kits: Hopkit, a ginger tom; and Heronkit, a gray tom)

ELDERS CALMBROOK- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WHISPERBREEZE- black-and-white she- cat with green eyes

 **Cats outside Clans**

BRACKEN- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes (loner)

TALLIE- pretty gray tabby she-cat with minty-green eyes, Bracken's mate (loner)

 **Other Animals**

CARLY- female yellow retriever

TUFFY- black-and-tan male dog with pointed ears

LISSA- black-and-brown female dog with a graying muzzle

* * *

 **Birchfur's death (The Dog Apprentice series, Complications):**

It was over. Harestar hesitated, watching as the bloodied cats streaked from the clearing, supporting the severely wounded and carrying the dead. The ginger tom tried to move, but winced as unimaginable pain ran up his flank where his scar had been opened up. He groaned, favoring his left side as he stumbled to the opening in the undergrowth ThunderClan had used to enter. Now, it was time to exit.

Without twisting around- as it wouldn't do him any good- Harestar yowled to his Clan. He heard the patter of paws on the ground, just as many as he recalled arriving. _Good. We haven't lost any cats. Unlike the other Clans, but they attacked us. We didn't do anything wrong._ He puffed out his chest as his deputy bounded up, the sloppiness of his large paws from puppyhood long gone. Now Brownpelt was a sleek, lithe young dog, completely worthy of his Clan. _Those crowfood-eaters should never have attacked us because of him._

"Harestar," Brownpelt panted, dipping his head. "I- It's... Birchfur." He whimpered softly and Harestar, dread settling in his belly, followed the canine's deep brown gaze.

Cherryfur, her pale brown patches darkened by scarlet, was crouched over a limp body. Harestar found himself very upset, and this surprised him. Birchfur had never been the picture-perfect warrior: he'd taken away a life from Coldstar, the former ShadowClan leader, just when Cherryfur found out she was expecting his kits. Although Birchfur had been a rough-tongued warrior just like his father, Shorthaze, he had been undeniably loyal to ThunderClan.

Just as Harestar prepared himself to offer to tote Birchfur's body home, he heard a raspy murmur come from the light brown form. The ginger tom's heart soared. _He's still alive!_

Perhaps a bit more eagerly than he should have, Harestar padded over to the two mates. Sparklemist, looking exhausted and hollow-eyed, tromped over to her parents the same moment Harestar arrived.

"My daughter," Birchfur croaked, eyes watering as he rested his pale amber gaze on Sparklemist. "Just as beautiful as your mother." He smirked, old humor crossing his expression. "Maybe even more."

Cherryfur sniffed, but didn't seem to care about his comment. She probably agreed, after all. She snuggled her head into his shoulder. "Please don't go," she begged gently. "I promise, we'll get you to Marigoldleaf, and she'll make you better."

Harestar stepped forward and parted his jaws to speak, but then a memory crushed him, and he staggered back, eyes clouding as his heart froze.

 _"You'll make an amazing leader for ThunderClan," Brokenstar whispered, a trickle of blood emerging from her lips. "And listen to me, please: take care of our kits. Don't abandon them, even when the worst gets in your way."_

 _Harescar had been looming over his mate, but now he crouched down in front of her, feeling desperate. "No. Ratpelt is on his way. I don't care what anyone says, even you, but you're going to live."_

 _Brokenstar smirked, determined. She shook her head, though it took a major effort and she drew in a sharp breath from the pain coursing through her thin body. "Harescar, I wish this wasn't my time, either, but it is. Now you will take charge of ThunderClan, and you will be the parent to Batkit and Flykit."_

 _The ginger tom started to squeeze shut his eyes, but swiftly opened them so he could take in all he could of his mate. Her slender face, compact dark gray nose, glimmering buttercup-yellow eyes. The light brown fur that hung off her bony frame in clumps._ She's too sick. If she lives any longer, it'll only be suffering for her. _"You'll always be their mother," he finally settled on saying, feeling weak and helpless._

 _"And you'll always be their father," Brokenstar mewed. She grasped lazily at the air, and Harescar took her paw, pushing it back down onto her stomach, his pad on top of hers. Her eyes narrowed, and then gradually closed. The trickle of blood continued out of her mouth, eventually dripping onto the earth. Harescar moved her paw, connected with his, onto her chest. The beat of her heart was faltering._

 _Ratpelt burst into the den, his white whiskers twitching as he blinked, dropping all the herbs he had been carrying. Marigoldpaw stopped short behind him, trying to peer in the den, a bad feeling creeping up her spine._

 _Harescar ignored them, only gazing at Brokenstar's exceptional features until she slipped away._

Harestar forced himself away from the memory of his mate's death and shoved forward, staring down at Birchfur. His eyes were glazed, chest unmoving. He felt a stab of annoyance with himself. _While I was daydreaming, my mate's brother died!_

Cherryfur and Sparklemist were still crouched by him, and Harestar quietly murmured that they needed to get back to camp, no matter how much it hurt him to see this death. He was Clan leader now. He couldn't stand back and dwell on things; he had to take charge.

With a whisk of his tail, Birchfur was loaded onto Firetail's back, and ThunderClan started back towards camp.

* * *

 **Harestar's kits become warriors (The Dog Apprentice series, Last Chance):**

There was so much to do, so much to say, so much to think about. But Harestar pushed all that away as he gazed down at his kits. Rustlebreeze and Hollowfang had stepped back by their proud parents. Harestar locked eyes with Beechflight, his old best friend, for a couple heartbeats. _I hope I chose good names for them._

Batpaw and Flypaw were both acting completely different from each other. Batpaw, stoic and calm like his mother, stood rigidly below the Highledge. His dark brown fur was completely clean and smooth, and his amber eyes that reflected Harestar's own were only filled with determination and chilled excitement for the future.

Flypaw, meanwhile, could hardly contain herself. Nervous and jittery like her father, her pale ginger fur presented a mostly-groomed appearance, along with a couple spikes here and there. But her eyes: her eyes, so much like Brokenstar's themselves, Harestar still believed he was staring at his own mate again when he looked at Flypaw. Blazing yellow. Astounding.

"I, Harestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon StarClan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He could hardly believe he was saying these words, and not watching Brokenstar meow them from below... let alone saying them to his own offspring. Taking his time, as he felt that by giving them their warrior names he was... letting them go, Harestar rumbled to Batpaw, "Batpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to... p- protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Batpaw didn't hesitate. Harestar could sense the blood pounding against his son's veins. He was ready to let go. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I will give you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be known as..." Harestar paused, knowing every ThunderClan cat was on the edge of their seats, even little Stickkit. _I've thought about this for a long time. And I can be ready to let go too. I just wish it was Brokenstar saying these words..._ "Batflight. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Harestar moved down from the Highledge, feeling a faint shudder as Batflight's head rested on his shoulder. "I love you, son," he murmured to the dark brown warrior.

Batflight stepped back, and for a moment Harestar was afraid he wouldn't do anything. But then the new warrior lowered his head even further and rasped his tongue over his cheek.

Harestar nodded, too stunned to speak. He knew that he had to finish the ceremony before he broke down. He headed back up, just so he could get a good view of his Clan.

"Flypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Flypaw was trembling, but Harestar could see the bravery in her eyes, and how she was trying to hold herself together in one piece still. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I will give you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be known as..." This time Harestar didn't falter as long. _I knew this from the moment I first laid my eyes on her, as a newborn kit._ "... Flywing, after your noble mother, Brokenstar, whose warrior name was Brokenwing. May she live on in her kits, and in all of us."

Flywing bit her lip as her father trotted down from the Highledge to meet her. "StarClan honors your enthusiasm and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," he finished as he united with Flywing. "I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much," Harestar purred to his daughter as she touched her nose to his shoulder.

For a heartbeat, Flywing didn't move a muscle. Then she gazed at him with worry in her eyes, and Harestar knew right away what she was asking. _Were you this jittery at your warrior ceremony?_

Harestar shuffled back and smirked at her. "I think I was even more nervous," he assured her.

(END OF FINAL HARESTAR CHAPTER)

* * *

 **Brownpelt reunites with his mother (The Dog Apprentice series, Last Chance):**

Brownpelt trotted a bit ahead of the rest of the patrol, enjoying the feel of the wind in his fur. He almost believed it was whistling through his bones, as he heard a sound that almost resembled a dog whining. He rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way Carly or even Tuffy would be here now. Instead he kept moving on until Harestar and Rainsnow's words were lost many leaves and sticks away.

Just as the dog was approaching the line between sand and grass where the forest faded to lakeshore, Brownpelt heard the distinct sound this time. There was something ahead! Feeling adrenaline scamper from the pit of his stomach, the bottom of his lungs, the warrior allowed the energy to power his muscles. He ran and ran, trusting his scent to be left behind for his patrolmates to follow him.

He skidded to a halt, sand flying in his face and crowding his nostrils. He sneezed and then looked up. A ruffled-looking she-dog with a ragged brown-and-black pelt was facing a snarling fox. Between them was a good-sized rabbit, freshly-killed. The tang of its blood stung Brownpelt's nose like a bee, but it was savory. Clearly the dog was no match for the healthier animal, so Brownpelt leaped forward and slashed his claws down the fox's flank.

Screeching in surprise, the fox twisted and immediately went for Brownpelt's throat, as he expected. Expertly the warrior swerved, and in doing so raked his hind claws over its face. The unfamiliar dog jumped back as Brownpelt made one final move to scare the predator off for good. "And this is what will happen if you try to return," Brownpelt threatened, drawing his claw over his neck, except half a mouse-tail's length away. He growled and bit into the fox's tail hard as it turned to leave.

It yelped, and Brownpelt called, tail waving triumphantly, "Tell your friends about me! They'll be sure to never come to ThunderClan territory!"

Breathing hard, though barely scratched, Brownpelt turned around to meet the other dog. Though he hated to chase her off as well, he'd at least do it verbally only- unless she refused, that is. Then there would be trouble.

"Is it really you?" The she-dog shuffled forward. Brownpelt noticed one of her paws was twisted strangely, and she was favoring it as she hopped about on three legs.

"I don't think I know you. I'm sorry." Brownpelt dipped his head. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. This is ThunderClan territory, and we don't want a repeat of the battle with the fox."

She tipped her head, brown eyes boring into him. "You have to know me," she insisted stubbornly.

Brownpelt sighed, getting a bit frustrated now. "No, I _don't_ know you," he stated again. "I suggest you take your rabbit and leave."

Just then, Harestar and Rainsnow padded up, breathing laboriously as they looked from dog to dog, then the bloodstains on the sand. "What happened here?" Harestar demanded.

"A fox," Brownpelt replied, ducking his head briefly to his leader.

Harestar brushed that off as he stared at the female dog. "And you?"

The she-dog's eyes glowed like pebbles in sunlit water. "The cats who took you in," she murmured. "You always wanted that, didn't you?"

Brownpelt spun away from the cats, nostrils flared. He curled his lip in surprise. "What?"

She advanced on him until their noses were nearly touching. "Pup."

Brownpelt felt as if the ground had been snatched away from under him, and he was falling endlessly in a bottomless pit. The shock was so severe that he sputtered for several solid moments. Finally he croaked, "You are..."

"It's your mother, my dear Pup," the she-dog practically whispered. "I had thought you were dead for many seasons, running off into the fog never to be seen again."

Harestar visibly stiffened. Then he meowed, amazement laced through his words. He seemed to not know what to say. Finally he settled with, "Another dog that can speak like us."

The female dog swung her slender, scarred muzzle to face the graying ginger tom. "And you are?"

"Harestar," he answered, tail held erect as he moved forward. "Leader of ThunderClan." He looked up at Brownpelt admirably. "I was Harescar, the brand-new deputy, at the time he came to us. What's your name?"

"Lissa," the dog replied. Brownpelt could now confirm she was his mother. He pounced forward like a silly apprentice, ramming his head gently into her soft chest.

"I thought you were dead too," he admitted, voice muffled by her thick coat. "I mean, the fox was chasing you for the most part, right?"

Lissa sighed. Her heartbeat was like music to Brownpelt's ears. He had never realized how much he missed his blood mother. He had believed Skyclaw could easily take her place, but now he knew there was never anything better than this.

"I eventually turned to fight, and just barely beat it," Lissa answered wistfully. "I was badly wounded, and I didn't want you to see me all bloody and battered. So I foolishly stumbled into a bush, where I used my very limited knowledge of herbs to quickly patch myself up. I came out, and you were gone." Her nose snuffled into his shoulder adoringly. "It's my fault we've been apart all this time."

"No, it's not," Brownpelt argued. "I kept running and running until I reached the weeping willow at the edge of our forest. I should've checked to make sure you were behind me."

"Nevertheless," Harestar interrupted. "You are both united again. How about we take that rabbit and have you stay with us for a while, Lissa? You look exhausted."

"And like I was run over by a Roundpaw a couple times," Brownpelt's mother mumbled. "But yes, thank you."

Brownpelt grasped the rabbit in his jaws and led the other three back to camp.

* * *

 **Brownpelt returns home (The Dog Apprentice series, Last Chance):**

Brownpelt heaved a sigh as he set paw on ThunderClan territory once again. "I can't believe it," he breathed, gazing at the so familiar path ahead. He raised his nose, smelling the air. "Hopepuddle, Skunkflight and Flypaw were through here recently. Oh, she must've gotten her warrior name by now, with Batpaw, Rustlepaw, and Hollowpaw. I hope Creamtuft trained him well in my place. I wonder how Beechflight managed as deputy... and Rainsnow's kits!"

Tail wagging, Brownpelt bounded into the forest, the wind roaring in his floppy ears. His mother's breath was hot on his heels.

Finally, they were back at the old stone hollow just as the sun was lowering, squirting out a staggering bright scarlet color across the sky like spilled blood. Without hesitating, Brownpelt stepped into the thorn tunnel. The first thing that happened was Frostbite, rising to his paws and beaming. "Brownpelt!" he yowled gleefully to the sky. "Brownpelt and Lissa are back!"

Shyer, Lissa tentatively followed her son in, shakily smiling as the two were given as much attention as possible.

"So much has happened since you left!" Flypaw purred, running over to Brownpelt and rasping her tongue over his cheek, barely flinching at the aftertaste. Brownpelt marveled at how much she had grown: a well-formed face, beautifully sloped shoulders, and long, lithe legs. "I'm Flywing now!" She went on to tell him about Batflight, Hollowfang, and Rustlebreeze, but Brownpelt found himself thinking how she had obviously been named after her mother.

Rainsnow came up, tail curled around a broad-shouldered tabby tom-kit with a tree-trunk-straight tail. "Skunkflight and I had two kits," she mewed quietly, frowning as she continued. "We lost Twigkit, but we still have Stickkit with us." She finished, grinning as she looked down at her son. Brownpelt sniffed Stickkit and greeted the kit warmly. _Rainsnow had believed she would never have kits. Now look at her!_

Other cats padded up, asking Brownpelt about his journey and telling them their own news. The dog was pleasantly surprised to see Dewfern expecting Frostbite's kits. Beechflight gratefully told him how he was relieved Brownpelt was back to be deputy again.

After what seemed like forever, Harestar walked up to Brownpelt, head lowered. When he lifted it again, his amber eyes were glittering. "I cannot express how happy I am to have you back." He paused, then smirked as he added, "No apprentices at the moment, so it'll be good to have you here to boss around the new warriors."

Rustlebreeze and Flywing turned from their gossiping and groaned. Batflight exchanged an eye roll with Hollowfang, clearly not as disturbed by this as the she-cats.

Brownpelt chuckled, plastering a smile on his face and forcing his tail to wag. He felt sad all of a sudden, but why?

Night seemed to fall too quickly, but by the time the sky was painted an inky black, Brownpelt was still wide awake, curled in a nest outside the warriors' den. He unfurled his long body, stretching his limbs as far as the muscles would allow him to. Then he looked up and found his mother staring down at him. "Brownpelt," she whined.

He sat up, licking her ears soothingly. "What is it?"

"Come with me," she said, nodding to the dirtplace.

Brownpelt frowned. "We don't have to sneak out," he barked softly. "We can just tell the guard we're going for a walk. It's Streamclaw; I'm sure he'll let us pass."

Lissa sighed in defeat and led him to the thorn tunnel, where they told Streamclaw their plans. The pale gray tom dipped his head and let them go by.

"So what's wrong?" Brownpelt asked after they had gone a good distance in silence.

His mother looked guilty. "Pup, I told you long ago that I do not like cats. These cats are just being friendly to me because I gave birth to you. Otherwise I would just be any other scrawny, evil dog that needs to be chased off the territory." She hesitated, and Brownpelt swallowed, an anxious feeling creeping up his spine. "What I'm saying is I don't feel entirely welcome, or safe, here."

Brownpelt gaped at her. "They never would try to harm you, but StarClan forbid they did, they would meet my claws and teeth."

Lissa lowered her head. "Son, I am going to leave soon. I have had the time of my life being with you once again, but I can't expect ThunderClan to shelter a second dog, even if I served as one of their elders. It's just not the same. I am meant to travel and wander until the earth takes me."

Brownpelt didn't speak for a few heartbeats. He stared at the path ahead, made by weeds pre-crushed from patrols that day. His paws were rooted to the ground as firmly as tree saplings. Though the lake was fox-lengths and fox-lengths away, he could scent the tang of its sandy shore here. His heart pounded like he was running across enemy territory. Then he faced his mother again. "I'll come with you."

"No!" Lissa burst out. Immediately regretting it, she muttered, "I mean, this is your home now, Brown... pelt. These are the creatures who raised you. You've been with them longer than me, since you were two moons old, many seasons now. Our time together was just a mere visit, our last visit."

"No," Brownpelt repeated, tone as sure as his paws. "I am a dog. I've wished I was born a cat for so long, but after living a while running by your side, tongue lolling, tails wagging constantly, I realized that I was brought into this world as a dog for a reason." As he said this, he allowed his tongue to drop out of his mouth, a pearl of slobber dripping from the end. "Dogs can be gross, unlike cats. Dogs can be weird, unlike cats. With you, I can be who I am. And I'm done with pretending."

Lissa gazed at him. "Well, I suppose I can't make you change your mind. We're not leaving right now, anyway. Let's go back."

They stayed with the ThunderClan cats for a few more days. As Brownpelt allowed Stickkit to jump all over him and nibble at his ears with sharp kit-teeth, he wondered how he would ever tell his Clanmates about his decision to leave with his mother.

How would he tell Frostbite that he'd never meet his and Dewfern's kits? Or that he'd never see Marigoldleaf start training an apprentice of her own? Never see Stickkit be named a 'paw, then a warrior?

 _And I'm deputy,_ Brownpelt thought in dismay. _But a dog should not be leader of ThunderClan._

Eventually the day came, where Lissa only had to look at Brownpelt once for him to know. The dog had thought long and hard about this.

He went up to talk to Harestar, asking to use the Highledge. The ginger tom obliged, looking concerned as he padded up beside Brownpelt on top of the rock.

"Is every patrol in?" Harestar called down to the cats. "Brownpelt has something important to say."

A collective rumble of "yes" from the crowd told Brownpelt all he needed to know. He inched forward until the tips of his claws poked out from the edge of the ledge.

"Ratpelt," Brownpelt yipped. The former medicine cat looked up from his paws, blinking in confusion. "You served as an astounding medicine cat to ThunderClan for many moons. You deserved to retire, and live the rest of your moons peacefully."

"Thank you," rasped Ratpelt.

ThunderClan squinted up at Brownpelt through the greenleaf sun peeking from under the stone walls. Brownpelt cleared his throat and asked clearly, "Have I served my Clan for many moons? Have I saved countless lives, and trained a young cat-"

"You trained me!" Hollowfang yelled, rising to his paws. Birdspring glared at him and nudged him back down.

"For perhaps a moon or two," Brownpelt retorted. He scanned the rows of felines, all the new generations that had arrived since the dog's first day in ThunderClan. "Near this exact day, this exact moment, eight seasons ago- or more- I became a part of this Clan. I have Brokenstar, may StarClan bless her soul, to thank for that. Without Harestar, Cherryfur, Birchfur, and Rainsnow, the original members of the patrol that found me that day, I wouldn't be here. May Birchfur forever have plentiful hunting in the skies. I even owe words of gratitude to Firetail, Skunkflight, and, yes, Minnowcloud. Had I not been beaten down, I would've been a spoiled mouse-brain who believed life was perfect. Now I see that everyone can change, and today I am glad to call Firetail and Skunkflight good friends of mine. Not to mention Skyclaw, who took me under her protective wing, and risked her family for me. Frostbite and Streamclaw, you are truly my brothers, no matter the difference of species. You always have been, even when times were rough." Brownpelt paused. _What else can I say? I could drone on and on, but..._ He glanced over at his mother, standing uncomfortably at the edge of the crowd, closest to the thorny exit. He sighed, and before his brain could even process it, barked, "I am leaving ThunderClan to be with my mother, to help her as she ages." He knew that she would be embarrassed by that excuse, but what else could he say? Brownpelt mumbled something else even he couldn't understand it, and then made his way down to the ground again.

All that met him was stunned silence.

Finally Frostbite and Streamclaw approached him. Brownpelt's relationship with Streamclaw had much improved, of course, especially since Minnowcloud's death. But the pale gray tom still didn't look nearly as upset as Frostbite to see him go.

"I- I just can't… I don't…" Frostbite cringed and hung his head, barreling into Brownpelt and licking his shoulder swiftly before backing away. Streamclaw stepped forward and rested his tail on his brother's shoulder.

"It's his choice if he wants to go, Frostbite. You- you can't stop him now." Streamclaw looked Brownpelt up and down, then dipped his head politely. Brownpelt returned the gesture.

"What about my kits?" Frostbite whispered, his voice tinged with grief. He unsheathed his claws and embedded them in the ground, almost causing an earthquake with his shaking. "Don't you want to meet them?"

"There's nothing in the world I'd rather do than meet your kits," Brownpelt assured him, but it was half-hearted. He whimpered and glanced at his mother. She was looking very solemn now, but softening as she watched her son say a permanent farewell to his foster kin.

"Then at least stay until they're born." Frostbite ground the earth with his claws. "Or until they remember you."

"That's at least three or even four moons," Streamclaw objected. "Can't you see his mother needs to go _now_?"

Brownpelt sighed. "I'm afraid Streamclaw is right. My mother is very uncomfortable here, unfortunately. If I go, it's today."

Without warning, Frostbite threw back his head and released a bloodcurdling caterwaul. A shriek of terror rose from the nursery, undoubtedly from a terrified Stickkit.

"How tactful," muttered Streamclaw. With a final nod to Brownpelt, he turned and padded away, surrendering to Frostbite's stubbornness.

Brownpelt engulfed Frostbite in countless licks and snuffles from his big black nose. It was all he could do to break away and murmur to his brother, "You're my brother, Frostkit, Frostpaw, Frostbite. I'm never forgetting that."

It was still a long while until Brownpelt and his mother were able to leave camp. Harestar insisted on escorting them to the non-Clan border, just the three of them.

(will add more later)

* * *

 **And that's all I ever wrote. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
